marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Collector
The Collector |tab2 = In the Story |tab3 = Gallery }} |tag1 = |tag2 = |tag3 = |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The Avengers #28 |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = |ability4 = |ability5 = |comicbookversion = |tier1 = |tier2 = |tier3 = |tier4 = |tier5 = |tier6 = |tags = Villain Control: Denial Size: M|victory animation = The Collector floats in the air.|abilities = Ancient Relics Stun Power Lock|signature ability = Elder Physiology}} The Collector is an unplayable Combined Champion and the false main antagonist of the game. He is the organizer of the Contest of Champions, and, being the player's guide, appears in most levels. Bio An Elder of the Universe. A billion years old. The alien commander of the Power Primordial. He is the Collector, the master of the Contest of Champions. He scours the galaxy for interesting artifacts -- and life forms -- to add to his rare collection. Beyond that, his true motives are known by none -- and perhaps incomprehensible. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities *'Passive:' As The Collector loses health, he activates more and more of his ancient Relics to boost his stats and grant him new powers. *'Passive:' Below 85% Health - Protection Relic - The Collector can no longer take more than 3% of his Max Health as damage from any single source. *'Passive:' Below 70% Health - Offense Relic - The Collector gains a permanent boost to Critical Hit Chance and Armor Rating equal to . *'Passive:' Below 55% Health - Shatter Relic - The Collector's special attacks become Unblockable. *'Passive:' Below 40% Health - Immunity Relic - The Collector becomes Immune to all Bleed, Poison, Stun, and Power Lock debuff effects. *'Passive:' Below 25% Health - Blitz Relic - The Collector periodically becomes Unstoppable for 3.50 seconds. *'Passive:' Below 10% Health - Overload Relic - The Collector periodically activates an astral Overload, recovering Health over 15 seconds and increasing Armor Rating by 1,000. *'Passive:' The presence of the ISO-Sphere slowly weakens the Collector's opponent, reducing their Ability Accuracy by 2.5% for every 5 seconds that the fight has gone on to a maximum of 80% reduction. *'Special Attacks:' ** The influence of the ISO-Sphere grants the Collector 5% increased Power Gain rate each time he launches a Special Attack. Signature Ability *'Elder Physiology' **'Passive:' As an Elder of the Universe, the Collector possesses a near immortal body. This causes him to gain a Regeneration Buff every time he loses 20% of his Max Health, regaining Health over 10 seconds. **The Collector also gains an unending Tenacity, allowing him a 55% chance to shrug off any Debuff effect instantly. Special Attacks *'Special 1' ** chance to Stun for seconds. *'Special 2' **Launching this attack siphons off the opponent's Power meter and steals 75% of their current Power over 10 seconds. ** chance to Power lock, severing the target's flow of Power for seconds *'Special 3' **This attack instantly knocks out the opponent. Damage from this Attack cannot be prevented or reduced. Trivia *The Collector can be seen on the first tile in every Quest prior to Act 5. Occasionally, he appears with a completely different color palette. External links * Navigation Category:Unplayable Category:Combined